Teenage Souls, Rewrite
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story, Teenage Souls. It is an AU set at college, where Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, etc. are all the same age, about 19 or 20, freshmen at college. Much better than original.
1. Chapter 1

_**Teenage Souls, Rewritten & Revamped**_

A/N: Okay, I've recently fallen back in love with Star Wars (kinda was uninterested for a year or so, not sure how it was possible for me to do so). I was looking over some of my old fan fictions and realized, to be blunt, they sucked. So, I'm going to rewrite this one, and finish it, and half rewrite the Return of Vader, but it's going to take a different turn, but basically the same plot. Hopefully, you'll all like the rewrites. ;) I'm keeping the old TS up for reference, since I'm on a new computer, so I don't have the Word Files saved.

A/N 2: Also, on a different note, wondering if DravenStar is still out there. She hasn't written anything in a long time, which makes me sad because she's my favorite author on the site. Okay, without further ado, the first chapter of the rewritten Teenage Souls…

Anakin sat in his chair, leaning back, and nearly asleep. He checked the chrono on the wall and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe there was still a half hour left in the class. He wanted to fall asleep, but knew the class was important.

It was his second day of his four years, or possibly more, at University of Theed on the planet of Naboo. Since it was his second day, he was obviously a freshman, and he was nineteen years old. He had a decent schedule, except for the class he was in now. He had Jedi History, Politics, a free block of 2 hours, and then Geography. He was currently in Politics, which was a tedious class, and also a boring one. But it was smart to pay attention in it, because, being a Jedi, he would have to understand politics in order to be one of the famed "Protectors of Democracy".

His favorite class, though it wasn't his best class, was Geography. It was nice, for they were supposed to go on field trips sometimes to beautiful places on the planet. And some of the class was all about the beautiful places on Naboo. It was a good contrast to his home planet, Tatooine. He quickly shook the thought of the arid planet from his mind, for it made him think of his dead mother, which made him both sad and angry, which were paths to the Dark Side.

His best class was Jedi History. It was extremely easy, for he'd learned most of it as a Jedi. He probably wouldn't have to pay attention or study in that class at all, and it would probably still be one of the easiest classes in his life.

After school, he usually spent his time at the Academy, which was his only home, practicing his already excellent lightsaber and Force skills.

-----------------------------

Padmé, on the other hand, loved her schedule. It was the same as Anakin's, though she didn't know him very well. She loved Jedi History, for it was completely intriguing, Politics was great because she wanted to be a politician, everyone would love a free block, and Geography was awesome because she understood everything naturally, and loved learning about the landscapes of Naboo and the cultures and weathers of other planets, though she wasn't sure why.

At the moment, she was listening to the teacher intently, while he dragged on about the senate works and the various different positions that are held and what each position's duties and responsibilities were. He was giving a very broad view on it for the first week, and would spend the rest of the semester in more detail.

----------------------------------

The teacher wrapped up the lesson a few minutes early than the class actually ended.

_Finally_, Anakin thought getting out of his chair and walking out of the class with a smile on his face, glad that the class was finally over. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive it for the rest of the semester.

He headed toward the Geography class room, where his best friend, Obi-Wan, was heading out of. Obi-Wan, his roommate, was one of the few people Anakin knew at the college, from the Jedi Temple, but he was quickly gaining popularity among many of his class-mates, and was therefore getting to know many more.

"So, you in for multi-ball today?" he asked his friend.

"No, I have to study for that test in Jedi History this Friday," Obi-Wan replied.

"Are you serious? You're going to study?"

"Hey, I haven't been at the Academy as long as you. Cut me some slack," Obi-Wan said, though Anakin was probably right that it was unnecessary for them to study for that class.

"Okay, I'll let you bore yourself for no reason," Anakin joked and then headed to the cafeteria.

Anakin thought about the fact that he probably wouldn't be playing multi-ball whether Obi-Wan had joined him that day or not. He wasn't even sure if his classmates liked multi-ball yet, though they probably did. Most of the galaxy did, in Anakin's opinion, though it was a slight exaggeration.

He just grabbed a piece of fruit from the line, paid for it, and headed to a table where Jake and Kitster, two of his newer friends, were playing Pazaak. He just watched as he ate his piece of fruit. Though, right after he finished his fruit, he spotted a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair that curled at the end, a few inches below her shoulders. He caught the glance of her light brown eyes before she continued walking, talking to her friends.

"Either of you know her?" Anakin asked Kitster and Jake, turning his head toward the girl.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mind. Her name's Padmé," Kitster replied.

_Padmé, huh? That's a nice name for a great girl_, he thought as she turned the corner and disappeared from his view.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day, Anakin sat through Jedi History, listening to a few words from the teacher every now and then, but mostly reading instructions on a style of Lightsaber Fighting, Juyo (Vaapad as some called it). Mace said that he might teach Anakin the form soon, but it would take many years to master it, and it would take about a year, maybe a little less, to prepare Anakin to learn the style. He suggested studying it in order to know about it and know the purpose of it, so that's what Anakin was doing. He also took glances at Padmé, who he realized was in Jedi History with him, every now and then, which left a grin on his face.

Politics was extremely boring as usual. The teacher's voice seemed to drag on with every word, and Anakin found it increasingly difficult to stay awake through the class. He nodded off during the last twenty minutes, awoken at the end by the loud bell. He mentally chastised himself for falling asleep in such an important class, but figured he would just find someone who had the class with him and ask them what he talked about, if they were able to stay awake too. He grinned at that thought.

He headed to the cafeteria at break, like he had the previous two days. It seemed to be where he would spend his free time for the rest of the semester, unless he found enough people who were interested in multi-ball like him, and then they could play it a lot in the free blocks. He just sat down and joined in on a game of Sabaac with Kitster and Jake, though they weren't betting on the game, just playing it for fun.

About half-way through the final round, Anakin noticed Padmé sitting in another table a few rows away, and she was alone. Anakin figured it was a good chance to engage her in conversation. So he forfeited in the game, and headed over to Padmé.

"So, you're just sitting here all alone?" he asked as he approached her.

"Oh, no. My friends just went to the refresher."

"Oh," Anakin said. "So, what's your name?" he asked, even though he already knew it.

"Padmé Naberrie. And yours?"

"Anakin Skywalker. Pleased to meet you," he said, offering his hand, which she shook.

"You look familiar…are you in second block Politics?" she asked him.

"Yes. By the way, I, um, lost focus in the last twenty minutes of class," he explained, not wanting to mention that he actually fell asleep. "What did he talk about then?"

Padmé kind of grinned, knowing what he meant by 'lost focus'. "He just talked about emergency powers. He said he'd eventually go into more detail about it, so it's okay."

"Okay, that's cool. I didn't know that class, but aren't you also in Jedi History for first block?" he asked, though he, once again, already knew the answer.

"Yup. I love that class," she replied.

"Meh, it's alright. But it's extremely easy. I already know most of the stuff so far. I'm a Jedi Padawan already, and so is my friend, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, really?" she replied, sounding interested, which made him grin and work hard to hold back a blush, something he hadn't remembered doing in, well, ever.

"Yup," he replied, not really thinking of anything else.

"Have you ever been in any lightsaber duels?" she asked, a little starry-eyed, which once again made Anakin grin uncontrollably.

"Umm, not too many. I've only really fought in one real duel, but even then I wasn't in any real danger. My master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and I were on a mission and he felt a Sith presence, and he wanted to see if I could duel him by myself, so he hid, and said he would step in if I was in any danger. The Sith wasn't very powerful, though, so I was able to defeat him easily," Anakin explained, feeling pretty powerful now that he had a way to brag in front of her. He never really felt the need to show off in front of any girl before. But Padmé was different. It was like he had to get her no matter what.

"Wow, that's…amazing. How old were you?"

"It was about three years ago. So I was 16."

"Wow. Yet, you're still a Padawan?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yeah. Jedi tend to stay Padawans for quite a while. I'm hoping to be promoted to Knight soon, though," he explained.

"Wow. That's cool. Well, now I know who to ask for help in that class if I ever need it," she replied, grinning.

That thought made Anakin grin again. He imagined being with her for hours explaining all kinds of stuff and studying for a long time. He grinned and almost blushed again. He felt so weird. Usually he was the one making the girl blush all the time. He wasn't used to this position ever.

"Yup. So what's your fourth block?" he asked; it was the first question he asked where he actually didn't already know the answer.

"Geography," she replied.

"Really? That's my fourth block, too. We have the same schedule. That's cool. Geography's my favorite class. What's yours?" he asked. He hadn't even realized that they had been talking for the last ten minutes, which he did figure out when he caught a glance at the clock, but he didn't care. He wanted to keep talking forever.

"That's cool. My favorite class is Politics," she replied. At that time, her friends just rejoined her.

"Oh, that's my least favorite class. Now I know who to ask when I need help in that class," he said, grinning yet again. It seemed like they would be spending some time together, because he knew he would need help in that class at some point during the semester.

"Hey, Sabé, Dormé. This is Anakin. Anakin, this is Sabé and Dormé," she introduced.

Sabé had straight, jet black hair that led down to her shoulders. Dormé had dark brown hair, similar to Padmé's, that was tied in a single bun. They both seemed nice, though Anakin was a little angry that they came in and disturbed their conversation.

------------------------------

Padmé was enjoying their conversation. She found it very easy to talk to Anakin. And he was very handsome. Then her friends came up and she introduced them. She thought she saw a spark of annoyance in Anakin's eyes, but she just shrugged it off, thinking she imagined it.

"…only one class with you," Sabé was saying, pulling Padmé out of her thoughts.

"Oh. So then you two know Padmé before coming here?" he asked.

"Yeah. We all went to the same high school, and had a lot of the same classes there," Dormé answered.

"That's cool. Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, and you in Geography," he said to Padmé as he returned to his friends. She could've sworn that he winked at her, but once again figured it was her imagination.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I wanted to show a little dialog between them, and how they got to know each other. Please R & R; I wanna know if I'm doing good on the rewrite. Constructive criticism welcomed, please no flaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin led Padmé to the Jedi Academy after school. He didn't feel like dealing with the air traffic, so he decided to walk. It was a decently warm day on Naboo, yet he had still changed into the traditional Jedi Robes. The multiple layers made it quite hot, and he was sweating a little. But he just wiped it away and continued to the Academy.

The Jedi Academy on Naboo was structured similar to the Temple on Coruscant, but on a smaller scale, and the spires were much shorter. But Padmé still looked at the building in awe. Anakin grinned at the look on her face. He walked in, and after a bit more of just staring at the beautiful building, she followed him in.

He walked through the halls, explaining some of the different places of the Jedi Temple as he walked through it. He also explained to her the different ranks of the Jedi, which she made a mental note to remember for Jedi History class. He then turned a corner, and walked into a rather large, but plain, room. He explained to her that it was the training room, which was why it was so empty. There were already three people in there, a Rodian, a Human, and a Twi'Lek

. "Padmé, I'd like you to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Neeato, and Niko'loss," he introduced. "They are my training partners. Obi-Wan goes to UN also."

At that moment, the door opened with a hiss. A tall, bald, dark-skinned man walked in. His face was very serious, and he was dressed in Jedi Master Robes. He had his lightsaber hilt in his right hand.

"This is Padmé, Master Windu. Padmé, this is Jedi Master Mace Windu. He helps us with our lightsaber training," Anakin introduced and explained.

Mace simply nodded, before igniting his lightsaber. It was a deep violet color. He twirled it around a bit, and then raised it in front of his face. Then he twirled it out, holding it to his side. It was the Makashi solute. Mace didn't use Makashi, but he liked the solute, so he used it in the beginning of his Vaapad style.

The other four Jedi bowed, and ignited their own lightsabers, Obi-Wan's, Anakin's, and Neeato's all being sapphire, while Niko'loss's was emerald.

Mace immediately went into action, blazing furiously quickly. Padmé was amazed. The four Jedi blocked quickly, also going quickly. Padmé knew that Mace must be extremely strong to be able to force four opponents all to block as much as possible all at once. He continued going, and eventually Force Pushed Neeato and Niko'loss back lightly, showing that he would've stabbed them if it would've have been a real battle, and they were his enemies.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both sped up their styles, Obi-Wan blocking like mad, using a near-invincible form of Soresu, while Anakin attacked and defended nearly at the same time with his own modified form of Ataru. Mace was still striking everywhere, so rapidly that it was hard to tell when he was defending and when he was attacking.

Finally, Obi-Wan was pushed away in the same fashion as Neeato and Niko'loss. Now, it was only Mace and Anakin. Anakin was pushed immediately to only blocking. His sapphire saber was moving so quickly in defense that all that was seen of the duel was blue and purple blurs left by the lightsabers. Eventually, Anakin was also pushed away. He deactivated his lightsaber, breathing hard. Mace did the same, and grinned.

"You all did very well. Especially you, Anakin. You seem to have worked and brushed up on your Ataru," he complimented.

Anakin had been in the Academy at least a year longer than the other three, so they never felt bad when the masters gave him more compliments than the rest of them. They had all clipped the hilts to their belts, and Anakin had helped Padmé up and they were about to leave when the door hissed open and Mace was immediately pushed back by a strong Force Push.

The other four ignited their lightsabers immediately. It was a Sith that had entered the room. He was Iridonian, and had dark robes on. He ignited a double-bladed black lightsaber. He reminded Anakin of Darth Maul, a young Sith he, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan had fought around a year earlier on a mission to Naboo.

The Sith they were facing now was just as acrobatic as Maul had been, and immediately took down Obi-Wan and Neeato by jumping and kicking both during an aerial. He then went for Anakin and Niko'loss. Anakin went in quickly, while Niko'loss hesitated, and got his left leg cut off immediately because of it.

But Anakin was not alone against the Sith for long, as Mace came in quickly, igniting his lightsaber and going into action alongside Anakin. The Sith was amazingly skilled, though. Anakin was furiously attacking with all his might, as Mace dangerously went into a fury with Vaapad. This was dangerous because it might catch Anakin in it, and it was basically dancing with the Dark Side. But Mace kept his focus, making sure not to give into the Dark Side emotions fully, and keeping a safe distance away from Anakin.

During the duel, Anakin saw an opening, and cut the blade in half, as Qui-Gon had done against Maul, disabling one side and keeping the Sith to only a single blade. Then Mace went in for the final blow. But the Sith noticed this and leapt in the air, landing behind Padmé, grabbing her and holding the lightsaber in front of her neck, only inches away from beheading her.

"Attack and she dies," the Sith hissed.

Anakin could feel anger bubbling up inside him. He tried to hold it back, but was not able to for very long. He heard Mace whispering something to him, but he wasn't paying attention enough to know what he was saying. In a rage, Anakin leapt at the Sith with lightning speed. He pushed Padmé away from his grip with the Force, and attacked instantly. His strikes were blindingly quick and amazingly precise, his anger aiding him in the battle. He then cut the Sith in half before Mace even had time to join Anakin in battle.

Anakin looked down at the Sith, breathing hard and deactivating his lightsaber. Mace came up behind him. Anakin closed his eyes, ready for a lecture on how he was wrong to attack so suddenly, or how he shouldn't have killed the Sith. But he was surprised at what he really got.

"This man was dangerous. And it was the third Sith attack this week. This is dangerous. The Sith have abandoned their Rule of Two, and now are attacking us relentlessly. I must talk to the Council about this. Anakin, help the others and dispose of the body," Mace said, picking up Niko'loss and leaving the room.

Obi-Wan and Neeato were getting up. Obi-Wan's nose was bleeding, and Neeato was massaging his chest, where the Sith had kicked him. Anakin nodded to them and then went over to Padmé, helping her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Anakin picked up the Sith, and threw him over his shoulder. It turned out that Anakin hadn't cut deep enough to fully sever him in half, but still enough to kill him. He then followed the other two to the hospital wing alongside Padmé.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've decided not to have Padmé with a boyfriend in the rewrite. Though it makes for a little bit better drama, it's a little complicated to write a break-up, so I'm not including Zak in this one.

Once they got to the hospital wing, Anakin gave the dead body to one of the nurses. He then went to the waiting room with Padmé and Neeato while a healer took Obi-Wan to a chair and began healing his nose. It ended up being broken.

"That was really scary. Why do you think he attacked you?" Padmé asked, trying to stop shaking in fright.

"I have some homework to catch up on, so I'll see you two and Obi-Wan tomorrow," Neeato said, leaving the hospital wing.

Anakin waved at Neeato as he left, and then turned back to Padmé.

"I'm not really sure. But Mace said that there's been more than just that one attack. And if they've abandoned their Rule of Two, then we're in deep trouble."

"Can you remind me what the Rule of Two is? I saw it in our book, but I was just skimming it, so I can't remember what it is," she asked.

"Well, the Rule of Two was always a rule followed by the Sith, and I'm pretty sure this is the first time it's ever been broken. In ancient times, when the Sith were first formed, the master was afraid of being overpowered if he tried to teach too many students. So, he created the Rule of Two, which states that there will always only be two Sith, no more and no less. There would be one master, and one apprentice."

"Wow. And they were still always able to cause the Jedi big problems?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The problem is that the Jedi would never attack the Sith, because our code requires us to only fight in defense. So, the Sith would always have an element of surprise over us. Also, the Sith are masters of secrecy and deceit, and were always able to keep their whereabouts and plans a complete secret, especially with the help of the Dark Side of the Force, which clouds our Masters' insight."

"Wow. That's pretty interesting. You sure know a lot," she complimented.

"Thanks," he said, once again finding himself fighting a tough battle with blushing.

"Also, you mentioned your code forbidding attack. Doesn't it also forbid love?"

This time, there was no chance for Anakin to keep his blush from appearing. So he just looked down to try and hide it.

"Well…not exactly. Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, however, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So, when you think about it, you could say love is encouraged."

"Wow. I guess there's quite a lot to learn about Jedi," she said, staring at Anakin in amazement.

"Yup, that's why there's a whole class about it," he said, grinning.

-------------------------

The next day, in Geography, Anakin got some amazing news. The class started with the teacher walking around the class giving each student a form.

"In two weeks, we're going to be taking a field trip. It will last all week. We'll leave at about 6 AM Monday morning, so we all need to be here by about 5:30 so that we can get packed up and everyone will be accounted for. We'll be back at about 8 PM on Friday night. If you can go, it'll cost three hundred credits per person. We just need your signature on the paper and the money turned in by the end of this week. Are there any questions? If not, we can now begin class."

Anakin was extremely excited. He looked at the form, which explained where they were going, what they were doing, and other details about the trip. They would be visiting a nature reserve on Naboo about two hours away from the University. They would be hiking through woods, looking and learning about all kinds of beautiful plants and trees, etc. It was going to be awesome. Plus, a whole week in the woods with Padmé definitely didn't sound like a bad idea.

He signed the paper quickly, and then handed it back in along with most of the class. Then, he laid back in his seat as the teacher dimmed the lights and started a slide show of some extremely rare flower that they were going to see while on the field trip.

---------------------

After the bell rung, Anakin gathered his books, and headed out of the class for his locker. Just as he had finished putting his books up, he shut his locker to see Padmé there.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

"So, do you have some more training to do today?" she asked as they started walking out of the university together.

They had started spending more time together since the day before. Anakin had walked her home, and they had talked the whole way there. Then, at the break today, they spent the whole time talking as well. They were quickly becoming inseparable, which also meant that Anakin was quickly becoming more and more infatuated with her.

"Not today. Today's my day off," he replied.

"That sucks. I wanted to watch another lightsaber duel. It was fascinating watching you duel with Master Windu. He was so amazing, and so were you."

"Thanks, but I'm nowhere near his level. His skill with a lightsaber is only rivaled by Master Yoda," Anakin replied.

"Master Yoda was mentioned in today's Jedi History class wasn't he? But that was about eight hundred years ago. Was there another Master Yoda?" she asked.

"Nope. They're the same Master Yoda. He's over nine hundred years old," Anakin replied, amused by Padmé's shocked reaction.

"N-nine hundred?!"

"Yup," Anakin said through laughter.

"Wow. I've never heard of anyone being that old."

"Well, no one is sure if it has to do with his species, or if it has to do with his unrivaled strength in the Force. The Force is sometimes said to be able to extend a being's lifetime, and with such a high amount of midichlorians and such a strong attunement to the Force, it wouldn't be surprising if the Force is the only reason that Yoda's been alive so long."

"That's amazing."

"It sure is. So, are you going on the field trip?" Anakin asked, a hint of hope in his voice that he was unable to hide.

"Of course! It sounds awesome, and it's pretty cheap considering how far away it is and everything that we're going to be doing. Are you?"

"You bet I am! It'll be the most awesome thing I've ever seen! Growing up on Tatooine, just being here on Naboo and seeing the normal things are amazing. And now that I'm going to be seeing things that are considered extremely rare and amazing to people who grew up here is going to be…well…amazing!" Anakin exclaimed, and it was now Padmé's turn to laugh.

---------------------

Padmé thought he looked so cute when he was excited. She was quickly falling for him, and she found that there was no way to stop it. He was one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. He was tall, muscular, and had flowing hair that was just the right length in her opinion. He was quite powerful, too, to be able to keep up with a master swordsman for as long as he did the day before, yet also so humble.

She leaned into him absent-mindedly as she thought, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk, going nowhere in particular.


End file.
